My goodbye to you
by xxobsidiansightxx
Summary: I'm weak, annoying, a nuisance. Just like you always said. Warning: Suicide, sad ending. Don't like, don't read.


**AN: **Just something I had to write down. Enjoy!

* * *

His hands were shaking. He knew who the letter was from. There was only one person who would still write to him after all this time. Only one person who still didn't hate him, despite all the things he's done. God, she was so annoying. Such a nuisance. Nevertheless, he opened the letter.

_I know what you think of me._

_Nothing, absolutely nothing._

_You've forgotten me._

_It hurts to know that I left your heart completely._

_I feel like I should cry but I have already shed too many tears for you._

_I know I should just forget you._

_My heart says something else though._

_For some unknown reason, it tell me to still have hope._

_Hope that one day you'll return._

_Who am I kidding?_

_You're obsessed with your revenge._

_Even after killing Itachi, you're not satisfied._

_You will always need someone to blame._

_You will always seek revenge._

_However, if you open your eyes, you will see that the only person who has let you from being happy is yourself._

_You are weak._

_If you were really strong, you would push yourself through the pain and agony of losing your family._

_You said you lost everyone._

_You didn't._

_You had your friends._

_You had me._

_I loved you with all my heart, but you were too wrapped up in your revenge to notice._

_I'm sorry you couldn't see how surrounded by love you were._

_I don't want to make you feel bad._

_I really don't._

_I just want you to see, what I saw._

_My opinion has changed now though._

_I know how much you suffer because I suffer too._

_I'm weak too because I can't deal with the fact that I've lost you._

_That you've left me._

_That I will never be able to see you again._

_To hear your voice or feel your touch._

_Now I understand why you couldn't let go._

_Why you keep seeking revenge._

_It is the only thing you have to live for._

_You'd rather feel hate and anger than nothing._

_I understand that._

_Now, I want you to understand how much pain you have caused me by leaving me._

_Every night I looked outside my window to see the streets of Konoha._

_I kept thinking that one night I would see you walking through those streets again._

_I'd stare at the stars and every time I saw a falling star, your return was the only thing I wished for._

_When I slept I thought of you._

_You always appeared in my dreams._

_Something was wrong though._

_You were suffering in each and every one of them._

_Soon, I started seeing myself in those dreams._

_I was suffering too._

_My dreams started to reflect my life._

_I couldn't smile anymore._

_I couldn't laugh anymore._

_I didn't feel happiness anymore._

_I only felt emptiness and solitude._

_I began to realize my life had no meaning anymore._

_That's when I started thinking of suicide._

_I need you to know that after all these years, I have never questioned my love for you._

_Not once._

_I don't want to live this way anymore though._

_I don't want to live at all._

_I cannot live life without happiness._

_I'm weak, annoying, a nuisance._

_Just like you always said._

_You are strong though._

_Don't give up on life like I did._

_This letter is for you to realize that you still have a chance at life._

_I don't want you to end up like me._

_Please._

_Please find happiness before your solitude gets the best of you._

_These are my last words to you._

_Goodbye Sasuke, I love you._

A single tear fell onto the now crumpled letter. Her words hit his heart. Hard. They were true. He didn't want to think what his mind kept telling him. He kept denying it. Deep down he knew though. He was the cause of her suicide. Never, did he want to put anyone through the pain that he had felt. Not even his sworn enemy. Yet, he brought his torture on his teammate, his friend, his beloved and innocent Sakura. She didn't deserve this and he couldn't bear this. This guilt. There was no way he could continue living with this guilt. His heart clenched in his chest.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

With those last words, he took his kunai and slashed his throat.

* * *

**AN: **I apologize for any mistakes, I wrote it down really quick so I wouldn't forget. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
